Biblioteca
by Shamelesshadow
Summary: Petición de Sof-Chan. Noah/Cody. ¿Es esto solo por curiosidad?


Petición de Sof-Chan. Un Noah/Cody :) Universo Alterno. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Es un One-shot, no habrá continuación, no importa como se vea el final D:

**Cody Pov.**

Entre a la biblioteca para darme cuenta que estaba totalmente vacía, y no me extrañaba. Era la primera vez que en verdad entraba a esa biblioteca, parecía abandonada, el silencio abundaba la gran sala y por un momento me sentí incomodo. Este lugar, cercano a mi casa, no solía ser visitado por los jóvenes ni por los viejos, ambos preferían ver televisión que pasar por un buen libro. No puedo decir que yo sea así, porque la única razón de que ande aquí es que cerraron la pequeña biblioteca de mi escuela, y necesito un libro de Ciencias para hacer la tarea.

Camine hacia los estantes, eran grandes y largos, y parecía que si movías un libro una oleada de polvo me mataría. Debía cuidar mis alergias, bufe molesto porque estaba en un pasillo donde solo veía novelas de segunda mano.

De repente, entre todo el silencio, pude escuchar un ruido. Iba al mismo ritmo y velocidad, y se me hacia conocido. Mi madre hacia el mismo ruido cada vez que leía revistas mientras se secaba el pelo, pero no lo hacia tan rápido. Mire hacia los lados, tratando de localizar de donde provenía el ruido.

Camine entre los pasillos y vi un chico como de mi edad leyendo un libro gigantesco. En serio, el libro parecía más grande que su rostro. La verdad, no podia ver mucho su rostro a través de ese gran librote, solo divise cabello oscuro, como chocolate.

Sin dejar el ver el libro, hablo.

**-¿Se te ofrece algo?-** Pregunto. Su voz sonaba desinteresada, indiferente. Trataba de buscar un ángulo para ver su rostro. **–Yo… Busco libros de ciencia-**

**-Pasillo 5, al final-** Comento, su voz era honda, y todavía no quitaba la mirada del libro. Estaba curioso, lo admito. Me acerque a el**. –Wow, debes pasar un montón de tiempo aquí, ¿eh?-**

**-Trabajo aquí-** Todavía no quitaba la mirada de ese libro. No se porque me llego a molestar eso, se veía de mi edad. ¿Por qué alguien trabajaría aquí?

**-¿Por qué alguien trabajaría aquí? Es decir, nunca nadie viene**- Comente. **–Aparentemente, rompiste la regla-** Quizá estaba estresándolo con mi intrusión a su "interesante" trabajo. Bufe molesto y fui hacia el pasillo 5, donde pude encontrar libros de Ciencia, tome 3 libros y me acerque a las mesas donde se supone la gente leía.

No pude evitarlo, me senté cercano al misterioso chico sarcástico.

Saque mi cuaderno para hacer el informe, y busque en los libros la información. La ameba. Con solo oírlo ya me aburría, además… Es difícil leer cuando sigues oyendo el ruidito de alguien pasando páginas una y otra vez. Queria que el me hablase, queria averiguar su nombre.

**-Soy Cody-** Le dije sonriendo. Todavía no podia ver su rostro. Me impresione al ver que el libro que llevaba por la mitad ya estaba casi terminado. No me contesto, me enrojecí de vergüenza.

Termine mi reporte rápidamente, pero realmente no queria salir. Fingí escribir en otra hoja de papel, no tienen que preguntar porque, ni yo lo se. Bueno, si lo se, pero me parece realmente estúpido el hecho de que actué así por… Ah, demonios.

Ya el chico misterioso había terminado el libro, lo puso de lado y voltee casi inmediatamente para ver su rostro, lamentablemente, ahora tenia otro libro gigante puesto en frente.

Antes de abrirlo, rompió el silencio.

**-Me gusta el silencio-** ¿Eh?

**-¿Eh?-**

**-Trabajo aquí porque me gusta el silencio, y los libros-** Dijo finalmente. Quito el libro y pude ver su rostro inexpresivo, mirándome fijamente. Me sonroje un poco, no se porque. Se veía extraño, pero atractivo. Los trazos de su cara daban apariencia intelectual.

No me sonreía, pero tampoco dejaba de mirarme, por alguna razón me puso un poco nervioso.

**-Puedes dejar de fingir que haces un trabajo, se que estas garabateando estupideces-** No tengo idea de cómo sabia eso.

**-¿Por qué fingirías hacer un trabajo?-** Dijo, esta vez sonriendo. Puso sus manos en su barbilla, de forma interesada, e inclino su cabeza hacia mí. Tenia una ceja levantada, se veía atractivo.

Trague saliva nuevamente. ¿Por qué me ponía nervioso con un chico? Estaba sonrojado, y más que todo, estaba curioso. Nadie venia a esta biblioteca, así que ¿Qué mas daba? Podia hacer o intentar cosas aquí, y nadie se enteraría nunca.

Pero que estoy diciendo. **– ¿Cuál es tu nombre?**- Le pregunte, evitando su pregunta. Obviamente el no esperaba una respuesta de el _"porque fingí hacer un trabajo"._ Me miro de arriba abajo, como haciendo un análisis**. –Noah- **

De alguna forma, el nombre le quedaba. **–Yo soy Cody-** Dije, y sin querer deje una risa tonta salir por mi boca.

**-¿Qué leías?-** Lo único que deseaba era tener una conversación con el. Era distinto a todos los chicos de mi escuela o a mis vecinos. Aquí, todos acostumbran a ser sociales, gritones, fiesteros, amigables. Noah era asocial, callado, solitario y sarcástico (Por no decir gruñón).

**-Algunas teorías, nada que te interese-** Dijo, todavía mirándome. Su mirada era penetrante, y por un momento me sentí desnudo. Como si pudiese ver mis intenciones, emociones, pensamientos… Todo.

Lo acepto, me siento atraído por un chico que acabo de conocer.

**-¿Teorías sobre que?-** Me miro y forzó una sonrisa.

**-Psicología, mente humana, entorno social-** Dijo, sus ojos se veían desinteresados. Yo por poco podia leer sobre la ameba y el se leía un libro completo de psicología. **–El hombre siempre ha sido un ser muy curioso ¿no crees? Aunque también un poco destructor. Cuestionan lo que no conocen, le temen… ¿le temes a lo desconocido, Cody?-**

La forma en que decía mi nombre me puso la piel de gallina. Me gustaba como lo decía, de forma seductora, casi con malicia. No sabía hacia donde iba esto, pero de cualquier forma, no le iba a dejar hablando solo.

Estaba por abrir el próximo libro, era ahora o nunca. Si no hablaba, habría que esperar otra hora para hablarle.

**-No, no le temo a lo desconocido-** Sus ojos se fijaron en mi con cierto brillo, y me incline hacia el.

**-Mm…-** Hasta la forma en que no decía nada era exuberante.

El silencio de la biblioteca era cómodo para la situación, el hecho de que nadie sabría nada, de que nadie iba a ver, la forma de tener un secreto.

Yo bese sus labios con curiosidad, mas que todo. Estaba ardiendo por saber como seria desde horas atrás que lo observaba. El me correspondió, como un profesional. Me dio pena saber que yo no tenia nada de experiencia. La mesa que estaba entre nosotros era un impedimento, un estorbo. El, con una mano, movió la mesa sin mucho esfuerzo. Estaba pasando sus dedos por mi abdomen, bajando hacia el ombligo. Su lengua jugaba con la mía y podia compartir sabores distintos.

Aparte de la vainilla, podia recibir emociones. Lejos del chico asocial y callado, en este beso parecía estar gritando. Se separo de mí y empezó a lamer mi cuello, dejando pequeños chupones.

Estaba totalmente excitado. Y por un chico que apenas conozco. Le tocaba de forma tonta, casi torpe, pero a el no pareció importarle.

En un momento ambos estábamos en el suelo. Los labios de Noah volvieron a los míos, y por segundos note lo dulces que eran.

Entre todo el silencio, un ringtone sonó. No podia tomar el celular ahora, mi miembro ya estaba… _Demonios._

Noah se levanto y con una mano me ayudo a pararme mientras tomaba el celular. Era penoso. Los gritos de mi madre abundaron la habitación y me sonroje más de lo que estaba. En verdad, ¿como iba a interrumpir un momento así con el celular?

Aparentemente, era hora de la cena. Mi mirada era tímida y no podia ver a Noah. Ambos sabíamos que esto era un experimento, pero... Salí corriendo de la biblioteca sin decir adiós.

Soy un idiota, lo se.

**NO-POV –**

"_No me reconoció_" Pensó el chico indiferentemente mientras cerraba la biblioteca, ya era tarde.

**-Nos vemos en la escuela,** **Cody-** Susurro el chico solitario.


End file.
